


The Askran Calendar

by Proxima (Rigil_Kentauris)



Series: Zenikian Worldbuilding [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Calendar Systems, I had to learn old frankish for this im in pain, Linguistic Worldbuilding, Meta, Nonfiction, Self-Indulgent Worldbuilding, Worldbuilding, headcanons in full effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Proxima
Summary: Askr, like many places in the worlds, has to have its own calendar with a rich and full history of culture, religious, language, and the many things that make up a quantum reality fantasy kingdom.Intsys, like many Intsyses in the worlds, did not make one.So I did it instead.*oh neat! summaries and tldrs at the end of chapters and/or at the end how neat! whoa! so cool*





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously headcanons are in boundless effect here, but i mention it again because i did out the character birthdays and i feel like people get very determined over that. so. pwease mistew pwesident weader fweand. spare me my life. 
> 
> oh also. feel free to like. use this for your own works and stuff if you want to put dates and things in. so long as you dont like....claim you invented it and such? then you and i are good. askr needs a calendar. and goddamnit it i will make it one or so help me

Typically, an Askran date will look something like this:

> _Day of the Week Name (1/2/3), Month Name (Or Xth month of the season name), Year Xth of the Cycle Name_

To pick a random date, for example…

> _Aslinr 2, Fehú, 5th Year of Patience_

It could also be written in a longer form more used by the State or in formal occasions as:

> _The second Aslinr, first Month of the Holy Season, fifth year of Patience_

In more mathematical situations, such as for accounting, dates would be rendered by their numbers, and the day of the week would be counted solely by its position in the month:

> _45-6-16 [YY-M-DD]  
_

So what the fresh flying fódlanys does this all mean? Well, let's start with...


	2. Years

### Years

Askran calendars runs on a 100 year cycle. These 100 years are divided into sections that are called _**Cycles**, _and these Cycles spiritually/religiously follow a pattern. Each Cycle is named, and the names follow what were historically considered the essential and proper steps to a battle. Moral warriors were expected to follow them all, in any and all conflicts. **The Cycles are as follows:**

Spans these years | Length of the Cycle | Name of the Cycle  
---|---|---  
0-10 | 10 | Resolution  
10-25 | 15 | Devotion (Originally Sacrifice, was changed during the late religious revival period of Askran history)  
25-30 | 5 | Celebration  
30-40 | 10 | Determination  
40-50 | 10 | Patience  
50-75 | 25 | Conclusion  
75-85 | 10 | Reflection  
85-90 | 5 | Remembrance  
90-100 | 10 | Solitude  
  
Each Cycle is also considered to be_**Attuned** _to one of the nine Worlds. Although it is now common knowledge that the nine realms of antiquity are not, in fact, the _actual_ nine Worlds, this was not known when the calendar would have been made.

Regardless, each Cycle’s “attuned” world is considered a **spiritual opposite** to the ideal represented by the Cycle. **The Attunements are as follows:**

Spans these years | Name of the Cycle | Name of the Attunement  
---|---|---  
0-10 | Resolution | Shadow  
10-25 | Devotion | Binding  
25-30 | Celebration | Awakening  
30-40 | Determination | Birthright  
40-50 | Patience | Blazing  
50-75 | Conclusion | Mystery  
75-85 | Reflection | Radiance  
85-90 | Remembrance | Conquest  
90-100 | Solitude | Zenith  
  
The Attunements are critically important for many religious and cultural practices during history, and even during modern times. _The Cycle pair into which a person was born is considered to inform both their greatest strength as a person_, and what they need to watch out for most in themselves.

**For example:** Someone born in the 5th year of Patience would excel at being patient, if they tried, but could also have significant trouble being too headstrong, wild, or out of control. These alignments work as sort of an Askran zodiac system, and in many parts of Askran culture, the divining of traits and fortunes goes much deeper than the simple Cycle pair.

###### Extra

Gatemages debate furiously over whether the Attunement has any bearing on the strength of bonds to the Attuned world. Most intelligent gatemages recognize any links between Attunement and gatemagic as bunk, although there are troubling scholars from central Askr who continue to carry on about intentional manipulation in the past.

**Culturally, those born in your year Cycle are considered your peers.** It is also considered improper to varying degrees to wed with someone outside of your Cycle.

Events of State, declarations of war, treaties, building projects, and other large events will occasionally be delayed or rushed if a particularly desirable Cycle is upcoming. Were you to be wed in the last year of Solitude, for instance, you might wait until Resolution rolls back around.

There is usually significant and bitter debate surrounding Solitude, as many think the Cycle and the Attunement should be switched so that the world of Zenith is no longer considered a potential downfall.

Legend foretells that when the great warrior king Líf united Askr, he placed this system into play. It was reportedly created by the first of Líf’s war council, a close childhood friend and later architect of most Askran state/religious functions, Chrodegang.

#### AS A NOTE

Askran historians and calendar keepers do track how many centuries have passed. Most people don’t care. Usually, only scholars or those high in the religious hierarchy will be concerned with this.


	3. Months

### The Months

In an Askran year, there are 417.8 days, each day having roughly about 27 hours. The Askran calendar is a solar calendar, and the year is divided into 15 months of 27 days. These months are also into three seasons. The importance of the number 9, and thereby the number 3, is deeply reflected in the Asrkran calendar at this level. The calendar also has many intercalary months consisting of four days, which will be mentioned again in a bit.

The months, in Modern Day order:

  1. Falú
  2. Stanuthr
  3. Hraigthú
  4. Kalfaed
  5. Waejanr
  6. Fehú
  7. Hathuthr
  8. Senthú
  9. Túnaed
  10. Ísr
  11. Salú
  12. Únnuthr
  13. Frithú
  14. Kánwaed
  15. Makr

**However!** The months would hardly ever be written in a straight list like this. Each season consists of five months, and the **months that occur in the same numerical position are considered linked. **

Their names were reflective of this in antiquity. Over time, these names shifted; during the Revival period of history, though, religious calendar keepers made changes to the naming to bring things back into aesthetic function. At any rate, the months in order will always be written in a more grid-like way:

Falú | Fehú | Salú   
---|---|---  
Stanuthr | Hathuthr | Únnuthr  
Hraigthú | Senthú | Frithú  
Kalfaed | Túnaed | Kánwaed  
Waejanr | Ísr | Makr  
  
Scholars do need be aware that before the Revival period, Fehú and Hathuthr (Hathr) were switched in position.

As a piece of trivia, historical linguists have made some attempts at reconstructing the original month names:

Folkhu | ???/Fehuthr | Salu   
---|---|---  
Harbistan | ???/Fehunathr | Stunan  
Hraigomenoths | Grismenoths | Frith(menoths?)  
Kaldflod | ???/Sturma | Hakkonweud  
Waithanjan? | Isa | Semarka  
  
### The Seasons

There are three Seasons, each attuned to three additional Worlds. It is not known when the seasons received their Attunements, and as such, these Seasons and Attunements are not taken as seriously as the year Cycles.

Season 1: The Sacred Season (late summer to early winter)

Season 2: The Holy Season (Winter)

Season 3: The United Season/The Divided Season (early spring to summer) [name depends on region of Askr]

### The Weather

_The Sacred Season_

  1. Falú: A harvest month, one of celebration and jubilation. The start of the new year.
  2. Stanuthr: Another harvest month, but far more duty oriented. Heavy staple crops and things that will be stored over winter are harvested during this month. Short cycle plants are sometimes planted here, for food or for soil maintenance.
  3. Hraigthú: A nice, colder fall month. First frost comes here, usually.
  4. Kalfaed: Brisk and chilly.
  5. Waejanr: Frosty all the time. Grass does that Crunchy thing that grass does when its frosty all the time.

_The Holy Season_

  1. Fehú: Dry winter
  2. Hathuthr: Dry, bitter cold winter
  3. Senthú: Wetter Winter
  4. Túnaed: SNOW.
  5. Ísr: Icy

_The Divided/United Season_

  1. Salú: Slushy, cold wettish-pre spring.
  2. Únnuthr: Rains! Springtime. Crops can be planted.
  3. Frithú: Planting
  4. Kánwaed: Beginning of summer
  5. Makr: Hot! It’s summer! Hot!

### Intercalary Months

Zenith has 417.8 days in a year, so each year that goes by, Zenith’s calendar is off by .8 days. In order to correct that, Zenith has four epagomenal days after every five years. **These four days are considered their own year Cycle, and are part of the Divinity Cycle.** The Divinity Cycle has no Attunement, although some heretical sects claim that Divinity Cycle is Attuned to Hel.

Askr _also_ has intercalary days meant to keep the months even. As Askr has 417.8 days in a year, if the days were to be divided evenly among 15 months, each month would _actually_ have 27.8 days, rather than 27. As such, with every month that passes, the Askran calendar is off again by .8 days. So, at the end of ever season, an intercalary month is added. **Each intercalary month is four days long. These intercalary months are _also_ considered part of the Divinity year Cycle.**

The Divinity Cycle that occurs every five years is called **Divinity Major**, and the one that occurs every five months is called **Divinity Minor**. To be born during Divinity Minor is also considered deeply auspicious. To be born during Divinity Major is considered even more fortunate and is counted as one of the highest blessings a person can receive. A child born during Divinity Major would be almost_ certain _to do incredible things. Existing records of Líf of course place his birthday during Divinity Major, though scholars agree this is pure fabrication.

The celebrations that occur during the eight days Divinity Major and Divinity Minor occur are massive and shut the country down, more or less.

**Each Divinity Cycle is therefore:**

12 days long in an average year

16 days long after every five years have passed

1280 days, or roughly 3 years, out of a full 100 year repetition. This makes the Divinity Cycle the shortest cycle by far, about 2 years shorted than the very brief Celebration and Remembrance Cycles. 

###### Summary

Sacred Season (Summer to Winter)

  * 27 Days – Falú– Late Summer
  * 27 Days – Stanuthr – Summer to Fall
  * 27 Days – Hraigthú – Fall to First Frost
  * 27 Days – Kalfaed – Chilly
  * 27 Days – Waejanr – Frosty
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

Holy Season (Winter)

  * 27 Days – Fehú – Dry Winter
  * 27 Days – Hathuthr – Dry Bitter Winter
  * 27 Days – Senthú – Wet Winter
  * 27 Days – Túnaed – Snow
  * 27 Days – Ísr – Ice
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

The United/Divided Season

  * 27 Days – Salú– Slushy Pre-Spring
  * 27 Days – Únnuthr – Rains
  * 27 Days – Frithú – Planting
  * 27 Days – Kánwaed – Beginning of summer
  * 27 Days – Makr – Hot
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

Divinity Major (after five years)

  * 4 Days – Divinity Major


	4. Days

### The Days

Askran months are divided into three weeks of nine days each. Each of those nine days was further subdivided in antiquity by three different special religious services; however, in modern days few but high ranking nobles and royalty are required to attend that degree of service. These days are considered rest days, equivalent to Saturday and Sunday, for example.

**The days, in order (italics are rest days/historical religious days)**

  1. Genevar
  2. Gouzilar
  3. _Blót_
  4. Berthaenr
  5. Kródegangr
  6. _Kall_
  7. Aslinr
  8. Adónr
  9. _Agaeti_

The name of the rest days ties back to rituals that existed before recorded history. The other days of the week were named after Líf’s four closest war companions, as well as the first effective Askran queen. All the days of the week bear the chosen Divine names of these companions, albeit modified by time.

### Info on the Day Names

**Genevar**

Genevar is named after Genofeva, more commonly known as Mallobaudes. Mallobaudes’ original Askran name is not known. Mallobaudes is easily the war council member Askran legends and folklore is most fascinated with. Mallobaudes is usually depicted as a woman, though no demographic information is truly known about her. According to myth, she was utterly, brilliantly terrifying. She was the original arch gatemage for Askr, though how she acquired her gatemagick is unknown. Nor is it know whether or not she indeed _had_ gatemagick. She is also the most evil member of the original war council by far. Though rarely overtly violent or cruel, Mallobaudes is historically the dark shadow behind Líf’s brightness. The cause of Mallobaudes’ death is unknown and unverifiable between legends.

**Gouzilar**

Gouzlim is the Divine name of the war council member Riquier. His original Askran name was likely Kví, and he was from the south of Askr. Riquier was Líf’s right hand man in battle, usually depicted as being more of a tank than one of Líf’s crucial strike forces. While loyal, Riquier was famously persnickety. Riquier was unquestionably the most moral of Líf’s war council, and was usually deferred to even by Chrodegang on matters of right and wrong. Unfortunately, he died under mysterious circumstances, and it is unknown if the purported heirs of Riquier that have appeared throughout history are truly descended from him.

**Berthaenr**

This day is named after Berthaire. Very little is known about Berthaire’s true identity. The stories about her, though consistent and cross-verifiable, do not correspond to any of Líf’s allies he likely would have considered important enough to name a day after. It is suspected/accepted that Berthaire was one of Líf’s earliest lovers, perhaps from the side of one of Líf’s many enemies. If so, they likely had no children, as no gateblessed bloodline has appeared that can be tracked back to them. While there are some few Sleights throughout history who have claimed descendancy through Berthaire, all were disproved.

**Kródegangr**

Kródegangr is named after Chrodegang, whose prior Askran name is unknown. While Mallobaudes has the reputation for being the member of the war council people most needed to steer clear from, in truth, Chrodegang was far more dangerous due to a vicious streak, Líf’s favor, and a firm desire to remain unbothered and unknown by the public at large.

Chrodegang was Líf’s childhood companion, and his closest confidant. Both men were responsible for the creation of the new Askran state, however, while Líf usually created the grand strategy for the state, Chrodegang implemented it. Chrodegang additionally had sole control over the new religious order and the structure of the new imposed and unified cultural standards, including the language, timekeeping, and demarcation.

By all scant reliable information on Chrodegang, he enjoyed being unknown only slightly more than he enjoyed being feared. Those foolish enough to bother him discovered this fact in short order.

As such, little is known about Chrodegang’s person, though much is known about the structures he left behind.

**Aslinr**

Aslin/Aselin’s Askran name was Lín, and by all records, it was this name she usually went by. Lín was Líf’s first concubine/wife after the unification of Askr. Askran marital practices for the ruling classes were not settled until after Líf’s death, and regardless, Líf did not at any point pursue what options would have been available at the time. His children’s ability to utilize the brand new gatemagick was likely considered proof enough of their legitimacy. As such, Lín is not considered the first true Queen of Askr. Little is known of Lín’s life after her marriage. All information on Lín comes from _The Stories of Lín,_ a collection of her poetic journeys through war-era Askr before she met Líf. These were written a century after her death, and their reliability is in constant doubt.

The bloodline of Lín and Líf is considered the second most legitimate gateblessed bloodline in Askr, with Líf’s third long-term partner being the progenitor of the firstmost legitimate bloodline.

**Adónr**

Adónr is named after Ádón/Audoen. Audoen is the Divine name Líf assumed during his coronation, and is one of the many names he went by during his rule. After his coronation, it would have been considered severely improper to refer to him as Líf, and only those on the war council likely would have been able to use his Askran name with him.

### A Digressive Note on Divine Names

In antiquity, the compass was aligned with both letters as well as general notions of good and bad. The primary letters were A, K, B, and G. A and K were for north and south, named after Askr and the southern region which at the time was called Kvilla in Askran. B and G were for west and east. All Divine names began with these letters, according to the temperament of the one choosing their name. Divinity names would have been used solely during certain religious rites. It would not have been used at ceremonies, however, as this name was considered a very purpose bound name. Askran elites do not practice Divine naming in modern times. An altered version of the practice did spread into Embla, though, and was generally adopted far more easily, as Embla historically has had several different multiple name practices in place during different periods.

###### END NOTE

**The days of the week repeat three times. **When writing the date or talking about it, Askrans do specify which week the day is occurring in, by listing whether that day of the week is the 1st, 2nd, or 3rd, instance (ie, Berthaenr 3 would be the Berthaenr occurring in the third week).


	5. Summary/TLDR

### Summary

**To recap:**

The World of Zenith has 417.8 days in a year, and 27 hours in a day. Askr divides this into three seasons of five months, with each month lasting 27 days each. Due to the missing days all of the generates, Askr has a four day long intercalary month at the end of every season. Additionally, at the end of every five years, Askr adds another additional four days. These are all holidays.

Askr counts years in a system of centuries, and breaks these 100 year periods further down into uneven parts referred to as Cycles. These Cycles are of great spiritual/cultural importance.

There are nine days in a week, and three weeks in a month.

### Months of the Year:

Sacred Season (Summer to Winter)

  * 27 Days – Falú – Late Summer
  * 27 Days – Stanuthr – Summer to Fall
  * 27 Days – Hraigthú – Fall to First Frost
  * 27 Days – Kalfaed – Chilly
  * 27 Days – Waejanr – Frosty
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

Holy Season (Winter)

  * 27 Days – Fehú – Dry Winter
  * 27 Days – Hathuthr – Dry Bitter Winter
  * 27 Days – Senthú – Wet Winter
  * 27 Days – Túnaed – Snow
  * 27 Days – Ísr – Ice
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

The United/Divided Season (Spring to Summer)

  * 27 Days – Salu– Slushy Pre-Spring
  * 27 Days – Únnuthr – Rains
  * 27 Days – Frithú – Planting
  * 27 Days – Kánwaed – Beginning of summer
  * 27 Days – Makr – Hot
  * 4 Days – Divinity Minor

Divinity Major (after five years)

  * 4 Days – Divinity Major

### Days of the Week (italics are rest days):

  1. Genevar
  2. Gouzilar
  3. _Blót_
  4. Berthaenr
  5. Kródegangr
  6. _Kall_
  7. Aslinr
  8. Adónr
  9. Agaeti

### TLDR

27 hours in a day, 9 days a week, 3 weeks a month.

15 months

A bunch of odd days here and there that are labeled as holidays.

About 417 days a year.


	6. Character Birthdays and Your Birthday/Askran Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated because i forgot to calculate for leap days uuuhhhhhhhhhh sowwy math hurts

### Askran Character's Birthdays

##### after a godawful amount of painful math

Alfonse:

  * (89-1-12)
  * Blót 1, Falú, 5th year of Remembrance

Z.B.*:

  * (89-6-7)
  * Aslinr 1, Fehú, 5th year of Remembrance

Sharena:

  * (90-D-4)
  * Day Four of Divinity Minor, The Sacred Season

Veronica*:

  * (95-2-14)
  * Kródegangr 2, Stanuthr, 5th year of Solitude

Anna:

  * (78-10-1)
  * Genevar 1, Ísr, 4th year of Reflection

Henrietta:

  * (71-14-22)
  * Berthaenr 3, Kánwaed, 22nd year of Conclusion

Gustav:

  * (65 to 67, 11-18)
  * Agaeti 2, Salú, 15th to 17th year of Conclusion
  * Gustav’s birthday is a range, as due to several reasons, there is uncertainty surrounding his actual birthday.

_*The Emblian calendar is quite different from the Askran calendar. These are the equivalent dates in Askran_

### What’s my Askran Birthday?

Because Zenith’s year is longer than ours, you can figure out your Askran age using this formula:

(X * 365.25) / 417.8 = your askran age

Just put your age in Earth years where X is! If you want to be fancy, you can figure out exactly how many days old you are and just divide that by 417.8 as well.

Here is a comparison list about years and time-spans I did out earlier if you're looking for something quick!:

  * 0 = 0
  * 10 = 8.74
  * 20 = 17.48
  * 30 = 26.23
  * 40 = 34.97
  * 50 = 43.71
  * 60 = 52.45
  * 70 = 61.2
  * 80 = 69.94
  * 90 = 78.68
  * 100 = 87.42
  * 110 = 96.16
  * 114.39 = 100
  * 18 = 15.74
  * 21 = 18.36
  * 24 = 20.981

### Yeah but that’s my age. What’s my Askran _birthday?_

Okay okay but don't say I didn't warn you.There are numbers. Numbers! You have to use them! Ugh!

**STEPS:**

  1. Figure out what Earth Date you came to Askr on. If you started at launch or like things to be easy, this date is February 7th, 2017.
  2. Figure out how many Earth Days old you were when you left for Askr. Online _days between dates_ calculators will do this for you. We're going to call that number **Z**.
  3. OPTIONAL! **Z**/417.8 = how many years old in Askran you were at arrival.
  4. Do this calculation: -2506 + **Z = A**
  5. Do this calculation: 41780 - **A = B**
  6. **B** should be a number, huzzah! If it's not a number you have gone very wrong here, I'm so sorry. This number represents what number day out of the 100 year Askran cycle that you are born upon!
  7. We are going to use that number to find out both what year, cycle, month, and day of the week your Askran birthday is on! Is that cool or am I just dizzy from all the math right now. Anyway. Take number** B **and refer to this really insane chart that took me a truly, sincerely godawful amount of time to make. This day will likely be within or on the edge of one of the ranges below! I would hazzard for most of yall, this number will be towards the **end** of the chart, as Kiran arrives very early on in the century. Worry not if ur gettin' confused by now, I'm about to whip out a boss-ass example when we're done.
**Resolution Cycle** |  |  | **Devotion Cycle** |  |  | **Celebration Cycle** |  |  | **Determination Cycle** |  |  | **Patience Cycle** |  |  | **Conclusion Cycle** |  |  | **Reflection Cycle** |  |  | **Remembrance Cycle** |  |  | **Solitude Cycle** |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day # | Year | From Day # | to Day #  
0 | 0 | 417 | 10 | 4178 | 4595 | 25 | 10445 | 10862 | 30 | 12534 | 12951 | 40 | 16712 | 17129 | 50 | 20890 | 21307 | 75 | 31335 | 31752 | 85 | 35513 | 35930 | 90 | 37602 | 38019  
1 | 417 | 834 | 11 | 4595 | 5012 | 26 | 10862 | 11279 | 31 | 12951 | 13368 | 41 | 17129 | 17546 | 51 | 21307 | 21724 | 76 | 31752 | 32169 | 86 | 35930 | 36347 | 91 | 38019 | 38436  
2 | 834 | 1251 | 12 | 5012 | 5429 | 27 | 11279 | 11696 | 32 | 13368 | 13785 | 42 | 17546 | 17963 | 52 | 21724 | 22141 | 77 | 32169 | 32586 | 87 | 36347 | 36764 | 92 | 38436 | 38853  
3 | 1251 | 1668 | 13 | 5429 | 5846 | 28 | 11696 | 12113 | 33 | 13785 | 14202 | 43 | 17963 | 18380 | 53 | 22141 | 22558 | 78 | 32586 | 33003 | 88 | 36764 | 37181 | 93 | 38853 | 39270  
4 | 1668 | 2085 | 14 | 5846 | 6263 | 29 | 12113 | 12530 | 34 | 14202 | 14619 | 44 | 18380 | 18797 | 54 | 22558 | 22975 | 79 | 33003 | 33420 | 89 | 37181 | 37598 | 94 | 39270 | 39687  
**_DM+_** | **_2085_** | **_2089_** | **_DM+_** | **_6263_** | **_6267_** | **_DM+_** | **_12530_** | **_12534_** | **_DM+_** | **_14619_** | **_14623_** | **_DM+_** | **_18797_** | **_18801_** | **_DM+_** | **_22975_** | **_22979_** | **_DM+_** | **_33420_** | **_33424_** | **_DM+_** | **_37598_** | **_37602_** | **_DM+_** | **_39687_** | **_39691_**  
5 | 2089 | 2506 | 15 | 6267 | 6684 |  |  |  | 35 | 14623 | 15040 | 45 | 18801 | 19218 | 55 | 22979 | 23396 | 80 | 33424 | 33841 |  |  |  | 95 | 39691 | 40108  
6 | 2506 | 2923 | 16 | 6684 | 7101 |  |  |  | 36 | 15040 | 15457 | 46 | 19218 | 19635 | 56 | 23396 | 23813 | 81 | 33841 | 34258 |  |  |  | 96 | 40108 | 40525  
7 | 2923 | 3340 | 17 | 7101 | 7518 |  |  |  | 37 | 15457 | 15874 | 47 | 19635 | 20052 | 57 | 23813 | 24230 | 82 | 34258 | 34675 |  |  |  | 97 | 40525 | 40942  
8 | 3340 | 3757 | 18 | 7518 | 7935 |  |  |  | 38 | 15874 | 16291 | 48 | 20052 | 20469 | 58 | 24230 | 24647 | 83 | 34675 | 35092 |  |  |  | 98 | 40942 | 41359  
9 | 3757 | 4174 | 19 | 7935 | 8352 |  |  |  | 39 | 16291 | 16708 | 49 | 20469 | 20886 | 59 | 24647 | 25064 | 84 | 35092 | 35509 |  |  |  | 99 | 41359 | 41776  
**_DM+_** | **_4174_** | **_4178_** | **_DM+_** | **_8352_** | **_8356_** |  |  |  | **_DM+_** | **_16708_** | **_16712_** | **_DM+_** | **_20886_** | **_20890_** | **_DM+_** | **_25064_** | **_25068_** | **_DM+_** | **_35509_** | **_35513_** |  |  |  | **_DM+_** | **_41776_** | **_41780_**  
|  |  | 20 | 8356 | 8773 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 60 | 25068 | 25485 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  | 21 | 8773 | 9190 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 61 | 25485 | 25902 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  | 22 | 9190 | 9607 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 62 | 25902 | 26319 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  | 23 | 9607 | 10024 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 63 | 26319 | 26736 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  | 24 | 10024 | 10441 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 64 | 26736 | 27153 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  | **_DM+_** | **_10441_** | **_10445_** |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | **_DM+_** | **_27153_** | **_27157_** |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 65 | 27157 | 27574 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 66 | 27574 | 27991 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 67 | 27991 | 28408 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 68 | 28408 | 28825 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 69 | 28825 | 29242 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | **_DM+_** | **_29242_** | **_29246_** |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 70 | 29246 | 29663 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 71 | 29663 | 30080 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 72 | 30080 | 30497 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 73 | 30497 | 30914 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 74 | 30914 | 31331 |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | **_DM+_** | **_31331_** | **_31335_** |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
_NOTE: The DM+ are the Divinity Major Cycles_

8\. So, you have a range! This range look something like 35513 - 35930. Now that first number in the range? That is super important. Take that number, and _subtract_ **it from our number B**. You will get a number between 0 and 417. This is the day which your Askran birthday is for that year!

9\. See the following list for what month that is:

> Falú- - - - - - - 0 to 27 days  
Stanuthr - - - - 27 to 54  
Hraigthú- - - - 54 to 81  
Kalfaed - - - - 81 to 108  
Waejanr - - - -108 to 135  
Divinity Minor, the Sacred Season 135 to 139
> 
> Fehú - - - - - -139 to 166  
Hathuthr - - - 166 to 193  
Senthú - - - - -193 to 220  
Túnaed - - - - 220 to 247  
Ísr - - - - - - - -247 to 274  
Divinity Minor, the Holy Season 274-278
> 
> Salú - - - - - - -278 to 305  
Únnuthr - - - -305 to 332  
Frithú - - - - - -332 to 359  
Kánwaed - - - 359 to 386  
Makr - - - - - -386 to 413  
Divinity Minor, the Divided/United Season 413-417

This tells you what month you were born in!

10\. Using math or counting if you like, figure out what day of that month you were born on.

11\. Refer now to this chart:

Day of the Month | Name of the Day of the Week  
---|---  
1, 10, 19 | Genevar 1, Genevar 2, Genevar 3  
2, 11, 20 | Gouzilar 1, Gouzilar 2, Gouzilar 3  
3, 12, 21 | Blót 1, Blót 2, Blót 3  
4, 13, 22 | Berthaenr 1, Berthaenr 2, Berthaenr 3  
5, 14, 23 | Kródegangr 1, Kródegangr 2, Kródegangr 3  
6, 15, 24 | Kall 1, Kall 2, Kall 3  
7, 16, 25 | Aslinr 1, Aslinr 2, Aslinr 3  
8, 17, 26 | Adónr 1, Adónr 2, Adónr 3  
9, 18, 27 | Agaeti 1, Agaeti 2, Agaeti 3  
  
You now have your birthday!

###  **What. **

An example, because that was confusing as heck.

Some random person named Fire Emblem was born on some random date, say, April 20, 1990. So, to find Fire’s Askran birthday…

This means that when Fire traveled to Askr, they were 27 years old, and around about 9791 days old (online calculators can do that calculation for you)!

  1. **FEH began on February 7th, 2017, so let’s say Fire traveled to Askr that very first day.**
  2. This means Fire was about 9791 days old when they traveled to Askr. We're going to call that number **Z**.
  3. OPTIONAL! **9791**/417.8 = how many years old in Askran Fire was at arrival = about 23 Askran years old.
  4. Do this calculation: -2506 + **Z = A. **So! -2506 + **9791** = 7285
  5. Do this calculation: 41780 - **A = B. **So!41780 - **7285 **= 34495**  
**
  6. Tadah! Fire was therefore born on the 34495th day of the 100 year Askran Calendar.
  7. Let's take **34495 **and refer to the, again, The Chart.
Year | From Day # | to Day #  
---|---|---  
82 | 34258 | 34675  
  
Above is an abbreviated version of the chart. Day 34495 falls neatly in between the range of Year 82!

8\. Our range is 34258 to 34675. We're only going to be using the first number, however. We're going to **subtract it from our number B,** which again, is the day Fire was born on out of all 41780 days in an Askran 100 year Calendar! So:

34495 - 34258 = 237

This means Fire was born on the 237th day of Year 82!

9\. Looking at the second chart, we see that day 237 is a part of the month Túnaed.

10\. Lets do some counting. If Fire was born on day 237, and the month Túnaed lasts from day 220 to 247, then Fire was born on the 17th day of the month.

11\. Looking at the last and final chart, we see that the 17th day of any month is on the day of the week called Adónr 2.

**WHEW I'M TIRED AFTER ALL THAT ARE YOU? Anyway. Putting it all together, that means Fire's Askran birthday is:**

Adónr 2, Túnaed, 8th year of Reflection

(Or in number format, 82-9-17)

This means Fire was born in a month full of snow, pretty much smack dab in the middle of winter. Fire was born the day before a weekend day. Fire's most basic Askran zodiac would consider them as good at skills related to remembrance, such as storytelling, record-keeping, and other things. Fire would have to watch very carefully for aggressive, conquest-like tendencies.

Unfortunately, if Fire wanted to celebrate their Earth birthday, they’d have to do math every single year. And who’s got time for that?


	7. EXTRA - Timeline Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done the math out to the day (I have done entirely too much math over the past three days), but the years should be fine.

The year Kiran arrived was the 6th year of the Resolution cycle. War with Embla broke out again the year before that, during the 5th year of the Resolution cycle.

Alfonse and Bruno were born several months apart, during the last year of the Remembrance cycle. Sharena, meanwhile, was born the following year during the first year of the Solitude cycle. About halfway through Solitude, Veronica was born in Embla, and either during that year or slightly after it, Bruno was exiled from Embla and arrived in Askr, assuming the name Zacharias. About two years later, the Emblian political situation fell apart due to the death of the emperor and the resulting power struggle. The Emblian Regency, as it was called, lasted three more years until the Empress, in a very shrewd demonstration of statescraft, finally reached and finalized a truce during the new year festivities. This _officially _took place during the very beginning of the first year of Resolution, although in truth it was a few days before during the Divinity Minor cycle. A few years after that, Zacharias departed Askr.

Currently, Askr is just now transitioning into the Devotion cycle. Hel!Zenith, being five years ahead of base Zenith, is about third of the way through the Devotion cycle, which they have gone back to calling by its original name, the Sacrifice Cycle.

### A rough outline of the timeline

(Note: This is the timeline and the order of events that underpin a lot of the math for calculating your Askran birthday.)

78 - Future commander of the Order of Heroes, Anna, born. <strike>sells pacifier in first act of Annatude</strike>

_ **85 - The Remembrance Cycle Begins** _

88 - Hel Gate incident (about 20 years before Present Day)

89 - War with Embla temporarily ceases

89 - Crown Prince Alfonse of Askr born to the Queen and King of Askr

89, a few months later - Prince Bruno of the Emblian Empire born to the Emperor of Embla and his mistress(?)

_ **90 - The Solitude Cycle Begins** _

90 - Princess Sharena of Askr born to the Queen and King of Askr

93 - War with Embla begins again suddenly. It is far more vicious than ever before.

93, later - Anna (About 15 Askran/17 Earth years old) joins the Askran Army and becomes a soldier, despite being a member of the Anna Family.

95 - Crown Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire is born to the Emperor and Empress of Embla. Bruno exiled shortly after (6A/Almost 7E years old).

96 - The Emperor of Embla dies and is succeeded by his wife, Veronica's mother, after a brief power struggle.

97 - A period known as the Emblian Regency officially begins. Using back-channels, the Empress begins work immediately on a truce/peace with Askr. Dissent among the elites of Embla leads to significant rogue strikes. Anna is appointed to the royal guard and is assigned to protect the royal siblings.

_**0 - The New Century Begins. The Resolution Cycle Begins.**_ Official beginning of peace between Askr and Embla, though rogue elements still trouble both sides frequently. Anna personally granted the official rank of Commander by King Gustav of Askr. She is appointed head of the royal sibling's guard.

0-3 - The Order of Heroes reformed. Anna appointed Commander. Crown Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena join, along with their friend Zacharias.

3 - The Empress is potentially incapacitated. Askran spies are unable to discern what exactly has happened. 

3, 4 - Zacharias disappears during a skirmish.

5 - War with Embla breaks out suddenly, yet again. The Order of Heroes, led by Commander Anna, Crown Prince Alfonse (16A/18E) and Princess Sharena (15A/17E), take to the field in defense of their homeland.

6 - Kiran arrives in Askr, summoned by Breidablik and Commander Anna.

9 - Roughly around current day.

_ **10 - The Devotion Cycle will begin.** _

14 - Roughly around current day in hel!Zenith


	8. Question: Askran Dates To Earth Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked in the comments by lord_berkut how we go the other way around, and figure out what Earth Date that something which originally took place in Askr would have happened. Turns out thats a hard one to answer but. here we go.

Hoo boy. Strap in.

* * *

There are three main methods for doing this, of varying accuracy and logic.

### Method One

This is what I like to call the most accurate one. However, it is predicated on there being a set point where Earth and Askran timelines intertwine - chiefly, February 7th, 2017, or the start of Fire Emblem Heroes here on Earth. This is also the easiest method to do!

**Step One:** Figure out how many days are between your chosen Askran date, and the very first day of the very first month of year 6 (the day Kiran came to Askr, also known as the single date underpinning this entire calendar at the moment). If it helps, K-Day is on day 2509 out of the 100 year Calendar.

**Step Two:** Find a handy dandy calculator online, and use it to find what date is however many days your found away from February 7th, 2017.

**Step Three:** Thats it, it's over, you're free.

For example! If the peace treaty between Askr and Embla was signed on the 1st day of the 1st month of the new century (meaning it takes place on day 1/41780, or 2,509 days before K-Day), that means it would have taken place on Saturday, March 27th, 2010.

BONUS: this is the exact calculator I'm using right now, preloaded with Feb 7th, if hypothetically speaking you don't want to google one, reader that I am imagining is reading this.

_https://www.timeanddate.com/date/dateadd.html?d1=07&m1=02&y1=2017&_

### Method Two

_But Rigil?_ I heard you asking. _Why would I ever need a second method?_

Short story? Your seasons aren't going to match up. For example, I'm going to borrow my favorite boy, mr zacharias speaking formally prince bruno of the emblian empire fire emblem. His birthday, according to this cool nonfiction worldbuilding thing I was reading about the Askran Calendar, is on Aslinr 1, Fehú, 4th year of Remembrance. This means, of course, that he was born in a dry winter month, in early middle-of-winter weather. However, according to Method One of recalculating dates, this would make his Earth Birthday Monday, January 19th, 1998. Which........I'm going to honest, I didn't think that would actually turn out to match very well at all. So I'm kind of mad at Zebby right now. Anyway.

Anyway, after doing a few reverse calculations on birthdays on whatnot, I have decided method 2 is useless.

Anyway you're free to go, and I'm free to go screech into a pillow.

**Some More Fun Extras**

You may recall I assigned the Askran characters birthdays. Here are those in Askran _and_ in Earth Dates.

Alfonse:

  * (89-1-12)
  * Blót 1, Falú, 4th year of Remembrance
  * Sunday, September 7th, 1997
  * This is actually actually accidentally close enough to mr voice actors assignment of August 30th that I'm hoping no one will burn my house down. Please, I need it to live in.

Z.B.:

  * (89-6-7)
  * Aslinr 1, Fehú, 4th year of Remembrance
  * Monday, January 19th, 1998

Sharena:

  * (90-D-4)
  * Day Four of Divinity Minor, The Sacred Season
  * Tuesday, March 9th, 1999

Veronica:

  * (95-2-14)
  * Kródegangr 2, Stanuthr, 5th year of Solitude
  * Friday, August 20th, 2004

Anna:

  * (78-10-1)
  * Genevar 1, Ísr, 4th year of Reflection
  * Tuesday, October 1th, 1985

Henrietta:

  * (71-14-22)
  * Berthaenr 3, Kánwaed, 22nd year of Conclusion
  * Friday, February 10th, 1978

Gustav:

  * (65 to 67, 11-18)
  * Agaeti 2, Salú, 15th to 17th year of Conclusion
  * Thursday, January 7th, 1971 TO Friday, April 20th, 1973.
  * Gustav’s birthday is a range, as due to several reasons. While his birth _day_ is known, however his birth _year_ is not. This does not translate well to Earth Dates, due to the mismatch in lengths between the two years lengths.

_*The Emblian calendar is quite different from the Askran calendar. These are the equivalent dates in Askran_

### Okay, back to Method Two

You may notice a fun problem with Method One while you are looking at Gustav's birthday. The day of his birth is known, in Askran time - The eighteenth day of the eleventh month. However, the year is not. This problem demonstrates the issue with Method One - **_using Method One, you cannot find the Earth Date of an Askran Date if you do not know the year._**

So, we turn to method two.

Method two relies on ratios! Chiefly, this fact:

> _1 Askran Day = about 0.87 Earth Days_
> 
> _1 Earth Day = about 1.14 Askran Days_

(For those of you at home, the ratios are actually 1 Askran Day:1825/2089 Earth Days OR 1 Earth Day to 2089/1825 Askran Days but who's counting amirite)

_So! If you wanted to find the Earth Date of an Askran Date, you would need to do as follows:_

**Step One:** Find out what day of the YEAR in Askran Days your date is. We'll use Gustav's broken birthday as an example. He was born on the 18th day of the 11th month, which means he was born on the 296th day.

**Step Two:** This is where our ratio comes in! We're going from Askran Dates to Earth Dates, so our calculation will look like this:

(# of Askran Days) * (1825/2089) = Number of Earth Days

or, to use our example

(296) * (1825/2089) = 258.592628052 days

In other words, Gustav's birthday would be pretty much in the middle of the 258th day of an Earth year.

**Step Three:** You could count, but then again google exists. A quick search reveals that the 258th day of the year is September 15th. This would put Gustav's birthday on that day.

### Method Three

Yes, you were promised three, and three ye shall receive.

You may notice an issue with Gustav's birthday, if you have an encyclopedic knowledge of this calendar system which, I'm suffering, folks. Anyway.

Gustav's birthday in Askr is in the month of Salú, which is a wettish, cold, early spring month. September, on the other hand, isn't, depending on where you live. In fact, you may realize, **Method Two does not take into account the time of year in _our_ world at all!**

The Askran Calendar and the Gregorian Calendar, which I truly inexcusably have been referring to as the Earth Calendar, I'm so sorry if you are using any number of other calendar systems that are also Earth Calendars. Anyway, what was I saying. Oh yes. The Askran Calendar aligns roughly _roughly_ more like this for the Northern Hemisphere:

Falú | Late Summer | August  
---|---|---  
Stanuthr | Fall | September  
Hraigthú | Colder Fall | October  
Kalfaed | Late Fall | November  
Waejanr | Early Winter |   
Divinity Minor |  |   
Fehú | Early Mid Winter | December  
Hathuthr | Mid Winter |   
Senthú | Late Mid Winter | January  
Túnaed | More Winter |   
Ísr | Late Winter | February  
Divinity Minor |  |   
Salú | Early Spring | March  
Únnuthr | Spring | April  
Frithú | Spring | May  
Kánwaed | Early Summer | June  
Makr | Summer | July  
Divinity Minor |  |   
  
NOTE: I haven't lived in the Southern Hemisphere, but I assume the weather line up here would be reversed. I'll try and do a reverse on in a bit but for the moment I misspelled moment several times, also, apparently, misspelled, before getting through this sentence and I'm pretty dazed from the math right now.

Anyway! Method Three Thus Goes like this!

**Step One:** Find out what day of the YEAR in Askran Days your date is. Again, for Gustav, he was born on the 296th day.

**Step Two:** This is where we calculate for weather! For a January 1st New Years here on planet dirt, we'll set it's Askran counterpart to the 1st day of the month of Senthú, which is the 193rd day of the year. So, in order to acquire a fixed date, we'll need to take our original number and find out how many days lie between it and 193. In this case, since Senthú falls after this day, it's a simple matter of subtraction:

296 - 193 = 103 days

FOR NUMBERS THAT ARE LESS THAT 193! You will use this formula -> 417 + (X - 193)

**Step Three:** We're bringing ratios back. This time, we'll use our new adjusted number:

(# of Askran Days) * (1825/2089) = Number of Earth Days

or, to use our example

(103) * (1825/2089) = 89.983245572 days

In other words, Gustav's Method Three birthday would be at the very end of the 89th day of a Gregorian Calendar.

**Step Four:** After converting the date, we find that our new weather adjusted calendar gives Gustav a new birthday of March 30th. 

###### METHOD FOUR ADJUSTMENT

You can move the weather around however you want using this method! Just follow these steps.

**Step One:** Find out what day of the YEAR in Askran Days your date is.

**Step Two: **Find out what Askran Day you want to represent the first day of the year.

**Step Three:** (Day # of the year you are trying to convert) - (Day # of the year you chose as the first)

**Step Four:** The number is the day number of the the year for the Gregorian Calendar.


End file.
